Pillow Talk
by samehere18
Summary: Sebastian talks in his sleep, and someone is taking notes.


A/N: I have never written Kurtbastian, but my friend Lizzie loves Grant's freckles, and the plot bunnies had their way. Thanks for reading :)

Sebastian woke slowly, stomach rumbling and rolling, from either too much drink or too little food. Laying on his stomach, his head cradled in between his arms, he cracked one eye open and

took in the unfamiliar room before him. Thoughts began to race, trying to piece together a misty memory. Oh yes, he remembered now.

Hummel.

Again.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he turned his head on the pillow, both eyes slowly opening now, taking in the sight before him.

And there he was, looking too damn smug for his own good, head propped up on an elbow, staring at Sebastian's uncovered back, a far-away look in his eyes. Fingers softly drumming on the sheet. Lips curved up just the slightest in that way that always made Sebastian pause, like he couldn't decide if he wanted to say something so ghastly it would wipe that look off Kurt's face, OR back him into the nearest vertical piece of furniture and fucking lick and suck and bite it off his lips.

Kurt must have felt him staring, because his eyes slowly moved from Sebastian's back to his face. Smile broadening, and yet somehow that damn smirk still in place underneath it.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Hummel." was his gravelly, sleep-heavy reply.

Kurt moved just the slightest bit toward Sebastian, fingers moving from the sheet onto Sebastian's back, still drumming softly.

"You know, this just keeps happening." Kurt said, and Sebastian could hear, as well as see that smirk now. "Even though you always say it's the last time...Just. Keeps. Happening".

Was that a sing-song sound to his voice? That bastard...Sebastian wasn't ALWAYS the one to say, "never again", sometimes Kurt would say it. True enough, it was usually uttered between gasps and groans, as he writhed and thrusted underneath Sebastian, but it was important to note that Sebastian wasn't ALWAYS the one who made the declaration.

"I don't remember hearing you complain last night." he grumbled, turning his head back the opposite direction, not able to look at that expression on Kurt's face one second longer, as the anger was beginning to bubble up inside of Sebastian.

"It used to be sort of a hit it and quit it type of thing. But have you noticed the last few times, I just can't seem to get rid of you? You always manage to drift off in my bed, snuggle down in my sheets, and hog all the blankets." Sebastian felt the sudden need to defend himself, snuffling into the pillows, "Well, it's a comfortable bed...", which Kurt just talked right over the top of, "But lately, I feel that I need to point out something else in your very strange list of habits."

Sebastian's ears perked up at that. Oh god, a thousand embarrassing things starting flitting through his mind. Before he had a chance to land on any one of them and form an explanation, Kurt finished the thought. "You talk in your sleep, Sebastian."

That got Sebastian's head off the pillow. So quickly in fact, his hair bounced and landed in the most awkward sticky-outty shapes imaginable. Kurt was full-on grinning now, and Sebastian felt the heat moving up his chest and into his face . He would be DAMNED if Kurt was going to embarrass him this way.

"Let's get one thing straight. I might snore, I might kick, and I might make all other sorts of bodily noises while I sleep, Kurt, but I do not talk in my sleep. No way."

Kurt moved closer to Sebastian now, his sleep-warm body pressing against Sebastian's side. Sebastian tried to ignore how it felt, finally giving in to the sensation of warm skin against his, eyes slipping closed, just as Kurt's fingers scraped through his hair, trying to lay flat the disheveled mess. Pushing Sebastian's head back down into the pillows, his head once again turned away from Kurt.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, Smythe...I was actually very flattered."

Sebastian inwardly groaned, trying in vain to lift his head again, but Kurt's hand held firm, scritching his scalp and loosening his muscles from the top down. Sebastian stopped struggling, and decided to let Kurt have his fun.

His fingers left Sebastian's scalp, and traveled down his neck. Nerves popping and snapping as the fingers didn't exert the pressure that Sebastian craved, he wanted it rough and owning, this was dancing almost, feather-light. And down they moved.

Kurt sighed dramatically, "I mean, I'm used to men_ throwing_ themselves at me, some more forcefully than others, but the things that you said in your sleep were just … well, not really anything that I've heard before."

Sebastian hmmm'ed into the pillow, determined he was not going to let Kurt rattle him. Absolutely determined to not react, not show that it intrigued him, terrified him, and excited him.

Kurt lowered his head until his chin rested on Sebastian's shoulder blade, fingers tracing all along the spine, stopping every few centimeters, making small circles.

"I was sleeping and I heard it...'_**Kurt**_'...so softly. I thought you needed help, because it sounded so _desperate_...I wondered if you were sick, needed my help to find the bathroom. It was just such a pitiful, mournful sound."

Sebastian's muscles tried to tighten, the way Kurt was getting so much enjoyment out of Sebastian's obvious discomfort was unnerving him beyond belief. And yet, those hands...the way Kurt's breath blew across his back, the softness of his voice. It was unnerving Sebastian in a totally different way.

Then, the first kiss, just there, over where Sebastian knew he had a freckle. He couldn't see all of them in a mirror (there were just too many), but this one he knew. Kurt's lips barely touched, hardly a sound from the contact, not a wet, laving kiss, just a brush of softness. It was tender. And Sebastian squirmed. Hard and reckless he could handle. This was something different altogether, and he didn't like it. Even though he did. He turned his face into the pillow, hiding the blush he felt rising higher on his cheeks. Not that Kurt could see it, but just in case.

His voice a whisper now, Kurt moved from one freckle to the next, "...and I rolled over, and you were saying my name over and over...murmuring it in the dark, your fists clenching in the sheets."

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Using tongue and lips now in tandem.

Sebastian bit back a moan, Kurt's hands had joined the freckle expedition, thumbs rubbing lightly over the last place that Kurt's lips had been, pressing into the skin, as if making sure the kisses stayed put. Even though his eyes were hidden, Sebastian could tell from the way the bed shifted and the location of Kurt's voice that he had moved to straddle Sebastian. Bodies not touching, which frustrated Sebastian. He wanted Kurt pressing him into the mattress, moaning loudly for him, saying filthy things and making him ache while he systematically took Sebastian apart. But this was not enough, too soft, too light, too intimate. Kurt's voice telling him all the things he didn't want to hear, knowing he said the things he didn't want Kurt to ever know.

Fucking was one thing. He couldn't afford for this to be any different. It never ended well, best to just take what you can get and move on. Hummel was no exception. No matter how much Sebastian might get a little thrill when Kurt remembered his favorite kind of cookie and brought him one to work, just because he had an extra. Or how Sebastian found himself imagining stupid things with Kurt, like buying a dog and how Kurt would want some fussy, yippy type and Seb would want a big, badass dog, or going to the Macy's parade, and what color scarf Kurt would pick out, and how the snow would look melting in the tips of his hair, and_ ohmygod, Smythe, get a goddamned grip on yourself._

His breath became more and more shallow, and it had very little to do with his face being buried in the pillow. He had to get out of here. He had to get Kurt off of him, he was too heavy...

but wait, Kurt wasn't even touching him, except his lips...and his hands. It was his voice. It was too heavy, the words he was saying. Was still staying. Sebastian had almost stopped listening.

"I reached out to touch your hand, and you grabbed mine and held it, and it was whisper soft, your voice, and you smiled in your sleep, and you breathed this happy deep breath..."

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Mapping him. Marking him. Finding all the spots on Sebastian's back and in Sebastian's heart.

"...and then I thought I heard you say that you loved me...but maybe I was imagining it..."

Sebastian broke. He raised up so abruptly, he almost knocked Kurt off the bed. Kurt fell to the side and Sebastian was on him like a shot, straddling him and pinning him down. He barely registered the cool air from the ceiling fan hitting all the moist spots on his back from Kurt's lips and tongue. He leaned forward, his eyes boring into Kurt's. "Let's get one thing straight Hummel..." he began. Kurt's eyes were wide open, that dazzling blue/green color that drove him insane.

"Yes?" Kurt said softly. And he licked his lips. _Damn him to hell, he licked his lips._ And Sebastian would swear he was possessed, that it was not a conscious choice to lean down and take them, but nonetheless, he did. Nipping and sucking and pulling them into his mouth, as if he wanted to steal the words back that Kurt had spoken. Kurt for his part was so calm, not moving an inch, he let Sebastian have his way, take and take and take whatever he needed. The kiss turned. It changed from possessive and punishing to deeper and slower, and Sebastian's head started to clear. Kurt's fingers flexed above where Sebastian held his wrists too-tightly, and Sebastian slid his hands upward, sliding palm over palm, and fingers finally closed together.

He pulled his face back a few inches, enough to look down into Kurt's face. He knew. Maybe not consciously before now, but obviously his subconscious knew better. It had finally said the words he was so afraid of saying when he was awake. Kurt had heard him, and that should be making him more upset than anything. To be so exposed, to be that vulnerable when he vowed he would never – never – let himself be in that position. And now he was here...and it was out there, whether he liked it or not. Seems something inside of him was tired of waiting for his awake brain to catch up.

Oh well. Fuck it.

"Don't be so damn sure of yourself, Kurt." He smiled, eyes bright, finally letting his face reflect what he felt, no more masks, no more hiding. Damn it was terrifying, but incredibly freeing.

Kurt returned the open, honest expression. "Oh, so you don't love me? I guess I misheard,..."

Sebastian leaned forward again, capturing Kurt's lips in a heart-stopper of a kiss. Tongue dipping inside for a brief moment, just grazing Kurt's, before releasing his mouth with a small smack.

"Actually, Hummel, I will concede you have many good qualities, snappy dresser, pretty good at Math, excellent taste in wines, and you're a fair-to-passable dancer." Kurt's mouth dropped open at that, mock indignation across his face, and Sebastian continued, "And you also have excellent hearing."

Kurt's face broke into a wide triumphant grin. Eyes sparkling, dancing in the morning light that had just started to break through the curtains. Untangling one of his hands from Sebastian's, he reached up and wrapped his hand behind Seb's neck, pulling him into another kiss. Sebastian went willingly, his body unbending, stretching out on top of Kurt's, so they were skin-on-skin, chest to tops of feet. As the kiss broke, Sebastian opened his eyes and looked into Kurt's, and what he saw reflected there unbuckled his heart at last. Kurt didn't have to voice it for Sebastian to read the love there.

Kurt wiggled underneath him, hips dancing against Sebastian's just enough to get his attention. That smug look was back, and Sebastian adored it. It was all his, Kurt was all his, and he could embrace that now, and it felt fucking fantastic.

"You are one stubborn ass when you put your mind to it, Sebastian Smythe," he began. Sebastian was beaming at this man, loving his snark, loving his sass. "But you forgot a couple of things in my list of attributes you were recounting a moment ago." Sebastian gave him a puzzled look. Kurt continued, "Yes, a couple of things. I always get what I want. **And** I'm a really good liar when I need to be...you don't talk in your sleep."

Sebastian's jaw dropped open as Kurt's hands skimmed down his back, landing on his ass and squeezing, raising his head off the pillow and putting his lips to Sebastian's ear, "I can be very underhanded when I get tired of waiting...you should definitely punish me for that", the sentence ending on a nip of Kurt's teeth on the sensitive skin there.

And in the end, Sebastian gave Kurt just what he asked for.


End file.
